The Mega Emeralds
by Samsapoping
Summary: It's Double Trouble for Ash and Co. when Bonnie mistakes the Master Emerald with a Mega Stone. Can Sonic and Tails stop Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic from stealing Angel Island's greatest treasure and destroy the Death Egg MK III? Will they be able to return back to Mobius? Rated T for some violence! Amourshipping - AshxSerena, SerenaxClemont, BonniexSo...NO BESTIALITY!
1. Prologue

**I hope you guys enjoy my 2nd Pokemon/Sonic The Hedgehog crossover!**

* * *

**NOTE: This is a Pokemon crossover with the characters of the regular Sonic universe. Not the Sonic Boom universe.**

* * *

**Death Egg MK III**

"Ho ho ho!"

Evil laughter echoed through the control room as the mastermind stood in his space station. His blue eyes were glued to his control panel a percentage bar charging his latest weapon. Pointing towards to peaceful planet of Mobius, was a weapon charging up for destruction.

"50% charged!" The villain exclaimed.

***BEEP! BEEP!***

The room began flashing red as an alarm blared loudly to the evil genius. An alarm signaling the presence of an incoming enemy. The genius pressed a button from his console; which turned on the security monitor in front of him. From the comfort of his seat, he saw the blue planet slowly rotate till he saw the threat approaching his base. Soaring through space looked like a yellow comet, but it was far worse than a speeding piece of ice.

"SONIC!" A voice cried.

The villain turned around and gave a cold look towards his captive. Locked up in metal shackles held a yellow two tailed fox to the silver wall..

"You're finished, Eggman!" The fox said.

"We'll just see about that, Fox Boy!" Eggman responded with no worries.

He turned back to his console and pressed another button, activating one of the stations defenses. With the weapon only at 60%, he needed to buy out some time. He needed to distract the soaring animal.

"Fire the missiles!"

* * *

**Outside the Death Egg**

"Hang in there, Tails! I'm coming!" Sonic called out.

As the golden hedgehog blazed towards his arch-nemesis's space station, he gazed at the egotistical face of it. A humongous Eggman face smiled at Mobius with eyes that looked like huge craters and a long stretchy mustache stretching across the pointy nose. Although it was a new fortress the doctor built, its design was identical to the previous Death Eggs.

"What took the welcome party so long?" The hedgehog smirked, seeing the hatches opening up.

Hundreds of doors opened up for the hedgehog, releasing a storm of deadly missiles out to space. If there was somebody else going after Eggman and saw a gigantic supply of missiles, they would retreat in a flash. But to Sonic, the missiles were going to be like going through a fireworks display.

Thanks to the seven Chaos Emeralds he had gathered during his latest adventure, Sonic felt like a god. His body (that was once blue) was filled with the power of chaos, protecting him with a powerful aura. Without a care in...out of the world, Sonic went through the assault, evading some of it for fun.

He took the center opening and proceeded onward through the deadly station. Not just for his best friend's safety, but for the safety of their world.

* * *

**Back in the Control Room**

"He has entered the egg, Boss!" A red and black robot informed his maker.

"I saw that!" Eggman shouted.

"If he reaches the Egg Cannon's power source, it's all over!" He exclaimed.

"Duh!" Tails muttered.

"Don't make me reactivate him." The doctor groaned.

Suddenly, an idea was hatched from inside Eggman's head. His look of frustration quickly changed to disbelief. An evil chuckle was let out as he processed the threat he spoke. With the percentage reading 75%, he slammed a fist onto a blue button from the console, releasing his trump card.

***BOOM!***

The door busted open, startling the doctor with the hedgehog's arrival.

"SONIC!" Tails smiled at his friend.

In the glowing flesh, he had come. Overwhelmed by the immense power surging behind him, the mad doctor slowly turned around, spotting his glowing foe. A cold stare was all he saw through the shining aura with his red eyes staring him. With a flick of his left hand, he shot the metal shackles that chained the fox, freeing him from his prison.

"What's up, Eggman!" Sonic smirked.

Without another word, Tails rushed out of the room. He knew that in a matter of moments, something was going to hit the fan. Whether Sonic wrecking the room or a battle was going to occur, it was too dangerous to hang with the super hedgehog. However, it didn't meant he could stop Eggman's scheme.

"Uh oh." Tails whispered, halting in the middle of the hall.

"Someone's coming."

The sound of a engine rang in the fox's pointy ears, alerting him to go hide. Only problem was there wasn't a spot to hide. The only safe place was the high ceiling. As fast as he could spin his two tails, Sonic's partner took to high altitude and landed on top of a ventilation duct above.

Overwhelmed by the growing noise, Tails stood quietly with his red and white shoes hidden from any kind of sight. The engine grew louder by the second until it instantly stopped literally beneath the vent. Tails took one glimpse down to the floor and recognized the wicked machine. Eggman's trump card had arrived and was ready to do a sneak attack on his enemy.

One glance was all it took for Tails to notice the one who captured him for Eggman. A small blue robot that looked like Sonic stood in silence, making its move. It then powered itself up with purple energy. A purple aura engulfed the doctor's greatest creation, gearing him up for an intense battle.

"Hope Sonic is ready." Tails prayed.

Eggman's trump card hauled away to where his enemy was, giving the two tailed fox some time to escape. He gently went back down and continued onward through the Death Egg. It was too late to warn Sonic about the approaching danger, but there was still time to save Mobius. There was still time to dismantle the Egg Cannon and to do that, meant removing its power source.

"Hang in there, Sonic! I'll be right back!" The fox exclaimed while running off to the core of the station.

* * *

**Back to Sonic**

"I'll give you a running head start out of here." The hedgehog generously offered the scared villain.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A million volts of electricity were suddenly shot Sonic from behind. Extraordinary pain surged his super powered flesh, hurting him greatly. He was invulnerable towards most hazards, but even he had some weaknesses. Electricity was one of those weaknesses. The electricity ceased firing, knocking the real Sonic on his knees.

**"There can only be one Sonic."**

There was only one being Sonic knew who would say that and he was standing behind him. With little strength he still had, he rolled around and saw the one who sneak attacked him. Through the purple aura, he saw Eggman's greatest robot. A blue artificial robot with glowing red eyes staring down at the real animal. He had a metal, lifeless mouth with a pointy, silver nose. Skinny limbs that were his arms and legs were attached to the stomach; which was where his engine was located. Lastly, his feet were designed to look like Sonic's shoes. Coded in red with a white stripe, the robot kicked his foe out of his way, sending Sonic across the room.

"Why, thank you, Sonic!" Eggman smirked.

"Go get him, Metal Sonic!" He ordered.

The cocky fat genius ran out of the room and made his way to a safer sector of his base. One that would be destroyed during the intense battle.

As the real Sonic got back on his feet, his robot copy entered the room normally. Seeing the pain he had inflicted to his target, the robot clutched his metal claws, seeing his victim in pain. A black mark had been made on Sonic's beige stomach as he felt it through his white gloves.

"Not bad!" He commented on the robot's progress.

"But it's gonna take a lot more than a kick to end me!" He replied.

Sonic then proved his own point to Eggman's machine by stretching himself out. He thrust his arms backwards and felt the increasing burn surging through his blood. He screamed for power as the Chaos Emeralds fueled him up some more, increasing the aura around him.

"Ready?" Sonic asked his foe.

Metal Sonic answered the rodent by copying his move. Just like the real Sonic did, the robot built his strength up even further. The more he charged up, the bigger the purple aura grew. He then resumed staring at the real hedgehog for his word.

"Let's do this!" The fleshed animal smirked.

* * *

**The Core**

"There it is!" Tails smiled, finding the area.

Beyond the narrow walkway was the power source of the Death Egg MK III. Illuminating the center room of the space station was the ancient treasure of the decease echidna tribe.

"The Master Emerald!" The fox exclaimed.

Shimmering with green sparkles laid a large green diamond inside a sealed tube. A diamond that held the power to control the seven Chaos Emeralds was now being used to power up Eggman's base. Tails knew exactly what needed to be done from what he saw. He needed to remove the emerald out of the core, but first he needed a way to open the tube.

"Maybe that computer can help." Tails spotted next to the core.

***BOOM!***

A loud explosion from above shook the area wildly. Knowing that it was the two Sonics causing the sudden ruckus, Tails held onto the right side handrail of the walkway and waited. As the floor shook uncontrollably beneath the fox's red and white shoes, destruction ensued. Pieces of debris rained down from the ceiling, sending dust along with them. The small earthquake began to die down, slowly stopping the rumbling Tails felt.

"Better get that emerald before Sonic demolishes the whole place!" The fox noted.

With the predictions of more rumblings to come, Tails cautiously released his grip on the steel rail. His white gloved fingers slowly unwrapped themselves from the dark blue bar as he took another glance at the core. He then spun his two tails and proceeded to the objective.

"Hopefully this computer will shut down Eggman's cannon." Tails prayed, turning on the computer in front of the core.

A holographic screen came on, displaying a menu of commands. As fast as Tails could type, he issued the computer to open up the sealed tube that imprisoned the Master Emerald. The command was granted as the glass was rolled up into the upper part of the core, partially freeing the big diamond.

"Great!" Tails cheered.

***BEEP! BEEP!***

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The fox screamed through the blaring alarm.

**"WARNING! WARNING!"**

**"EGG CANNON FULLY CHARGED!"**

"OH NO!" Tails cried.

Overwhelmed by the sudden event, the fox frantically entered "deactivate" into the computer. His right hand was ready to slam the "Enter" key, when a big force of mass ribbed him in the left side. He tumbled to the right side of the computer till he felt a piece of debris stopping him.

"Thank you, Tails!" A familiar voice spoke in a sarcastic manner.

While feeling a little stunned by the tackle, the two tailed fox saw who did it. Still wearing his red jacket with a white zipper in the back, was the evil genius who also escaped from the tow Sonics.

"Eggman!" Tails gasped.

"You were so close, but it looks like I'm finally going to win!" The doctor bragged, typing away.

"You haven't won yet!" The fox said, charging at the fat human.

Without even looking at his minor threat, Eggman pimp slapped Tails. Sonic's partner felt excruciating pain across his face as the doctor's right glove smacked him hard. He flew back hard. He flew back to the debris and fell on his butt, clenching on his nose.

During that moment, it felt like the end. Not only was the mission about to end, but the end of Mobius as well. Memories of the many inhabitant animals went through the fox's mind. He remembered the times being with Amy and Knuckles on Angel Island. A floating island in the skies of Mobius where the red echidna guarded the Master Emerald. But more importantly, Tails was going to be haunted by his soon to be failure.

**"I'm sorry, Sonic."** Tails thought, curling himself to cover his ears.

He bent his legs towards himself, when he felt something underneath his left leg. A rough mineral object was felt as he grabbed it from the floor and examined it.

**"It's just a rock."**

**"A good sized one, but what's a rock's going to do?"**

**"WAIT!"**

Suddenly, Tails had an idea. His eyes widely gazed upon the pebble he found. A mere pebble that he was going to toss aside, but instead toss forward. He then glanced at the Master and realized he wasn't defeated yet. There was still time to save Mobius, but it was going to e risky. The planet was now riding on one small rock.

**"Sorry, Knuckles."**

"Fire the Egg Cannon!" Eggman shouted.

Without a moment to wait, Tails ran towards the Master Emerald and threw the rock at it. The tiny mineral flew into the green light, hitting the source upon impact. By the time Eggman smashed the "Enter" key on the computer, it was too late.

"Why am I not hearing the cannon firing?" Eggman wondered.

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

The doctor's heart sank rapidly when he saw the computer screen. Racing against his heart, was the Death Egg's power leaking away. The percentage kept on depleting until it reached zero, shutting down the power of the base. Before Eggman cold react, the room became pitch dark. The computer died along with all other electronics in the station. The robots roaming around were unaffected to the power loss, but all lights, computers, and weapons were out, including the Egg Cannon.

"Where's the emerald?!" The villain cried.

"You lose again, Eggman!" Tails gloated, holding the Master Emerald.

Eggman saw the flying diamond and grabbed it from Tails without any hesitation. The two then began to fight for the treasure, tugging it to either side.

"Let go!" Eggman grunted.

"I-it belongs back on Angel Island!" Tails groaned.

The two kept on pulling their prize against each other until something unexpectedly happened. The legendary Master Emerald began to shine white, freezing the holders in place. Unable to move as the light swallowed them.

"SONIC!" Tails called out loudly.

"TAILS!" The hedgehog answered.

Both Sonics arrived to the action, only to see their partners fade into the light. The real hedgehog flew to his best friend to pull him away, but the force became too strong. It engulfed him too along with Metal Sonic as it grew bigger throughout the area. But it didn't end just there. It continued to grow non-stop, consuming everything in its radius. Every robot and machine was soon caught till there was nothing left. It didn't take long for the light swallowed the entire Death Egg with its glow. Every inch of Eggman's base was consumed by the Master Emerald's light, illuminating the dark side of Mobius. To the creatures down on the peaceful world, they thought it was already daytime. Little did they know that Eggman's base was about to disappear. Disappear to the far reaches of space. Never to be seen again as it vanished away to wherever it was going to be.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**Before anyone starts requesting me to add in characters, I have some bad news. Due to the amount of characters I added in "Pokemon X", I decided to not add any characters in this story. Amy, Knuckles, and maybe Dawn will be added, but that will be it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Can you feel the sunshine?

**Did I brightened up your day?**

**SEGA!**

* * *

**Meanwhile In Another Dimension**

It was a bright and shiny morning in the Kalos region as our heroes were eating out by a lake. Everyone except for one girl.

Standing in front of the large body of water, stood a slender ten year old girl. As the morning breeze blew against her short honey colored hair, her sapphire pupils were glancing at the water. Her clothes consisted of a red fedora over her head. a red waistcoat over a pink dress, long black stockings, and a pair of brown boots for her feet. Lastly, she had a blue ribbon tied to her chest; which was a gift given by a childhood friend of hers.

"Serena?"

The young performer awoke from her thoughts, turning back towards her friends. Her friends who were all eating at a small fold up table. The only one who wasn't eating like a Munchlax was the chef. A blonde haired boy wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit waved at the alerted girl; causing her to blush a little.

"Yes, Clemont?" The girl called to her friend.

"Are you going to eat your rice ball?" The boy asked.

"Oh,... yeah." Serena remembered her breakfast.

Feeling her cheeks return to normal color, the honey haired trainer went to her seat and took a bite out of her food.

"Tastes good!" Serena groaned in satisfaction, gulping down the top piece she chomped.

"You can say that again, Serena!"

Sitting next to Serena was a little blonde girl. A blonde little girl who had her hair tied up in a long ponytail from the left side of her head. Her clothes consisted a dark brown short sleeve shirt with a white fluffy skirt underneath and a pair of pink mary jane flats for her feet. Overwhelmed by the taste, she swallowed a piece from her rice ball and took another.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Bonnie!" Clemont replied.

"Dede!"

A small orange mouse jumped onto the table, for some food. With his short wire like whiskers twitching, he eagerly awaited his "trainer" to feed him. Until, his real master busted him.

"I already gave you food, Dedenne." The chef exclaimed.

Serena giggled a little at the cute scene before taking another bite of her rice ball. It was a regular morning as she predicted. Having a humorous breakfast with her friends, but more importantly, being with him.

The honey haired girl turned to her right side and saw a raven haired boy devouring his food. He was a raven haired boy who wore a blue and white jacket. Compared to Bonnie, the boy was like a Snorlax eating an apple tree; which was fine for Serena. Through his hunger, she saw a blind soul that needed to see her feelings.

**"Oh, Ash!"** Serena's mind flirted.

"Dede?"

"Dede! Dede!"

In a sudden manner, Dedenne began to act strange. The baby mouse pokemon started hopping uncontrollably on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"Dedenne?" Bonnie called to her friend.

"What's the matter?" Serena wondered.

"Did you feed him enough food, Clemont?" Ash questioned.

"Of course I did!" Bonnie's older brother answered.

"He probably just wants my…"

Before Bonnie could even finished her statement, her brother's pokemon took off without a warning. As fast as he could, he ran off of the table, passing the two girls and headed towards the lake. He then stopped in front of the body of water, gazing at the burning star for something.

"Are you okay, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked, getting out of her sat.

"Pika?"

Another mouse creature joined the little girl's concern as he went to his little friend. Unlike Dedenne, the other rodent was twice the size than his friend. He was a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail. He also had pointy ears, two brown horizontal lines on its back, and red non-whisker cheeks.

"Pikachu?" Ash called out to the yellow mouse.

The four humans watched in silence as the two mice interacted with each other. Electricity surged through Pikachu's cheeks, sending out a harmless current to Dedenne. The baby mouse copied the process that his friend did, confessing his concerns. Suddenly, it was too late.

"What the…"

"Bonnie, get back here!" Clemont ordered.

"But what about…"

A sudden flash interrupted the little girl, blinding everyone from beyond the sky. Bright rays of light engulfed the entire area with increasing winds rushing strongly along the water. The mice fought the current by holding on to the ground. Unfortunately for Bonnie, the storm had her struggling for safety.

"Are you guys alright?!" Bonnie cried.

**"BOOM!"**

Overwhelmed by the loud noise, the gang was blown back by a sudden force of wind. Like feathers in the wind, everyone was swept back a few feet away nearly hitting some trees along the way. Even the table met a terrible fate, along with the remaining rice balls they had left. Although it only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like the world was about to end.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Sonic, wake up!"

Still at the dark core of the Death Egg MK III, stood the only being awake. With the question of what had happened, Tails shook his blue hedgehog friend up for a wake up call. The hedgehog who was had golden fur a while ago opened his green eyes slowly, glancing up to his younger friend.

"T-Tails?" Sonic spoke weakly.

"What happened?" He replied, slowly getting on his feet.

"I'm not sure, but whatever happened, we're still on the Death Egg." Tails answered.

"Yeah, I can see that." The hedgehog groaned.

"Well, at least the power's out." He replied positively.

Like before, there was no light shining the area. The power source that powered the deadly space station had been removed, shutting down both the place and the doctor's evil scheme.

"Good job, Buddy!" Sonic commented.

"Now, let's get the Master Emerald back to Angel Island before those two wake up!" He exclaimed, looking at the unconscious villains.

"Only one problem,... I don't have it." Tails said with guilt.

"WHAT?!"

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!***

The area shook once more. Only this time, it wasn't the doings of the two Sonics. The heroes held onto the handrails, attempting to sustain their balances. As the base shook wildly, two possibilities came to the hedgehog's mind. Either a meteor smashed the base or there was something or someone attacking them. Regardless, the main priority was to escape.

"Uuuuurrrrggghhhh,..."

"What happened?" Eggman wondered, waking up.

Another shake alerted the doctor, sliding himself a little and waking his creation. Overwhelmed by the sudden attack, the two villains turned to the heroes and remembered the previous event that occurred.

***RRROOOOAAARRR!***

"Wh-what was that?" Tails flinched.

Without a word, Metal Sonic took off to check out the attack. Fire burst out of the robot's main engine, taking him out of the dark room and leaving his behind. It didn't last long as Eggman ran after his robot, ignoring the two heroes who watched their foes leave.

"C'mon, Tails!" Sonic called, grabbing his friend's hand.

"But what about the Master Emerald?" The fox cried.

"We just have to hope it's back with Knuckles." The hedgehog answered.

"What if it's on another planet?" Tails wondered.

"Then, it better be the planet we're heading to now!" The blue blur informed.

"Do you know where the escape pods are?: He asked.

"There might be some in the bottom floor, but…"

"ABANDON DEATH EGG!"

The two tailed fox was cut off by a screaming robotic voice. Hovering towards the halting duo, soared a yellow and black cubed robot with an obnoxious high pitched voice. Along with him, was the red and black sphere robot who had been with Eggman in the Control Room.

"Orbot and Cubot?" Tails blinked in confusion.

"EVERYONE! TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" They yellow robot screamed.

Confused by the absence of their creator, Sonic and Tails watched the two robots flee. Despite the sudden outburst, it also gave out a lead to where the escape pods were being held. As Orbot and Cubot came passing by, a smile grew on Sonic's face. Instead of going on a frantic goose chase to find the escape pods, the Fastest Thing Alive decided to have Eggman's flunkies lead the way.

"Guess we should follow them." Sonic suggested.

And that was what they did. As silent as they could, the heroes tailed Orbot and Cubot to their destination. Along the long way, they were presented by the planet the Death Egg was orbiting. A planet that was either an exact duplicate of Mobius or the real homeworld. Coating most of the world with fresh water, it seemed as if the space station hadn't left the galaxy.

"What the…" Tails muttered.

Unfortunately, things went chaotic again when the genius fox spotted something slivering in space. It had red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across the length of the beast's body and another additional yellow ring on top of its head. It had two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head. Small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw.

"What is that thing?!" Sonic's sidekick cried.

**"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**

"Whatever it is, it's not on our side!" The blue hedgehog replied, running a little faster.

The dragon began to charge up for a devastating attack, when a sudden purple energy ball struck it. An explosion lid up the black sky as the beast roared in pain, dealing some damage. Knowing who the mystery attacker was, Sonic proceeded onward with Tails to safety.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Chapter 2: MOON!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Escape Pod Area**

"Here we are!" The red sphere robot announced.

Deep within the bottom half of the Death Egg MK III was the safest way out. A small hangar filled of egg shaped escape pods to evacuate in. Small pods that could only fit one person. Fortunately, there were some "special" vehicles for two or more beings to ride in.

"Everyone, get in a pod!" Tails ordered.

"How about we take the ship?" Sonic saluted.

"I heard that, Sonic!"

The doctor came into the eyes of the heroic animals as he hopped into a vehicle that was located in the center of the room. A silver rocket ship that was shaped like an egg was Eggman's escape vehicle. With barely enough room to get comfortable, he started the engines, signaling his two robot assistants to hop in.

"Don't think this is over." Eggman smirked.

"Then, we'll just have to settle this later!" The hedgehog replied.

"Indeed!" The doctor agreed.

"Hope that dragon isn't hungry for eggs!" Sonic teased.

And with that, the battle came to a temporary halt. Sonic and Tails entered their reserved pods as their arch nemesis sealed himself and his two minions in a glass dome. He then blasted off to aid his mechanical weapon, leaving his foes to take off. Both pods plunged downwards through their tubes; which led them to the black depths of space.

The planet ahead was shining the way to the unknown landing site. Whether it was going to be a grassy plain, desert, or a tropical island, the destination was going to be more peaceful than Eggman's space station.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ash and Co.**

Ash's POV

**"Ash?"**

**"Ash, can you hear me?"**

A familiar voice slowly cleared up my hearing, waking me up. With a hand shaking my right shoulder, I opened my eyes to find the one who wanted me alive.

"Ser….Serena?" I groaned.

Through my blurry vision, I saw a worried look from my childhood friend changed into a sigh of relief. It didn't take long till my senses to come back as I saw her smiling at me. Her shining blushing face staring at me and the smell of her short honey colored hair were good signs of being alive. Unfortunately, the pain in my head begged to differ.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Y-ya, I think." I answered, holding my hand against my forehead.

"Are Clemont and Bonnie alright?" I wondered.

Serena was about to answer my concerning question, when I heard the others groaning. I slowly got on my feet and saw the destruction of our morning meals. The table had been smashed by the strong winds with pieces of rice balls all over the place. Our food was ruined and I was still hungry.

"What in the world happened?" Serena reacted to the wreckage.

"B-Bon…" Clemont groaned.

Hearing the Lumiose City Gym Leader groaned for his little sister, I quickly turned towards her. My heart woke up a little as I saw the little girl still unconscious, but I was more worried towards the pokemon. Lying beside Bonnie near the lake were Dedenne and my best buddy.

"Pikachu! Dedenne!" I called, running up to Clemont's sister.

"Bonnie!" Serena replied.

Thankfully, the rest of the gang weren't dead by the storm as we saw them waking up. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself up into an upward sitting position, rubbing the tiredness away from her face.

"W-what happened?" The young child asked herself waking up.

Everyone (including the pokemon) had the same exact question in mind. What in the world just happened? We were having a relaxing breakfast and then the pokemon went near the lake, sensing something. Then, the sun illuminated the world more than normal with great winds blowing roughly at us. But now, everything seemed fine...until I saw something in the sky.

"What the…" I gasped.

Up in the clear blue sky above, I spotted something pretty strange. I wasn't an expert on astronomy, but wasn't the sun be up in the sky without the moon?

"Hey, Clemont?" I called to the scientist who was checking on his sister.

"Yeah, Ash?" Clemont answered.

"Is the moon supposed to be up at this time of day?" I asked.

"Pika?" My buddy questioned me.

"No, the moon is over the other...side!?"

The inventor froze up to the sight of my observation. Appearing like a dim cloud in the blue sky was the moon getting destroyed!?

"What the…" We all gasped.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I didn't want to believe it, but the scene was real. Our planet's only moon was being demolished before our eyes. Piece by piece, we watched it break apart, scattering across the sky like a meteor shower. A horrifying meteor shower during the day. There were even some bits coming towards us as I saw two pieces entering the planet's atmosphere.

"The moon's exploding!?" Clemont cried.

"But how?" Serena whispered behind me.

As my brother went to see if he had a telescope, I lowered my head to check on Dedenne, only to discover something weird with the lake. The water was still normal ever since that wind storm ended. If the moon was really gone, would the water act up?

And to top that off, there was something green glowing in the lake. Shining a few feet away from dry land, I could sense a strange energy sparkling underwater. Almost as if it was calling to me. The thought of jumping in grew on me, but I knew Clemont wouldn't allow it. I needed Ash's help if I was going to find the mysterious source.

"Hey, Ash?" I turned to the raven haired trainer.

"Yes, Bonnie?" He replied.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu turned to me.

"Do you see something green shining in the water?" I pointed to the lake.

The trainer looked at the large body of water and spotted the glowing spot. Since Ash was the only one in the group who had a water pokemon, he was our best bet in fishing out the mysterious object. My plan was to send Ash's Greninja to catch the shiny thing buried underwater.

"What is that thing?" Ash wondered.

"We'll never know unless Greninja gets it." I answered back.

"OK." The trainer nodded.

Eager as I was to see what was down below, Ash took out Greninja's pokeball and summoned the dark blue frog out of it. He then ordered the pokemon to fish out whatever was shining green under the lake and bring it back to us. Overwhelmed by the shining lake, the ninja frog pokemon dove in to claim the treasure.

"Wonder what it could be?!" I asked excitedly.

"Found it!" My brother announced, pulling out a small sized telescope.

While the treasure hunt was in progress by Ash's water pokemon, we all turned our attentions to my brother's least dangerous tool. Unlike my brother's other inventions, the telescope he had was as basic as you could imagined. It was just a gray scope with three legs attached to it. No assembly required or batteries necessary. Just stand it on its three legs and look into the lens.

"Let's see here…"

"GAH!"

"What!?" Ash and Serena responded.

"I had it looking at the sun." The "genius" answered.

It took my brother a few seconds to recover his vision till he returned to the telescope. He positioned the telescope to where the "moon" was and got a good look at it.

"What the…"

"Oh WOW!" My brother gasped in amazement.

"You see the moon?" Ash wondered.

"I don't think that's the moon up there, guys!" My brother informed us.

"Huh?!" Ash and Serena muttered.

Just as I thought, the moon was still around. It was still orbiting over our world safely while the fake one was being destroyed. Our fears of the world's destruction had died down, but they did leave one interesting question.

"Then, what's blowing up in space?" I asked.

"Dede?" Dedenne squeaked.

"Looks like some kind of space station is exploding!" The Gym Leader exclaimed.

"Really?" We all replied curiously.

* * *

Ash's POV

After hearing what Clemont just discovered, I became eager to see it. An exploding space station being obliterated above us? That was an event anyone would watch if they had the chance. I went towards the telescope (with Pikachu on my right shoulder) and asked my friend for a peak. He moved aside, allowing me to look into his scope.

"You're right, Clemont!" I reacted, seeing the space station.

Astounded by what I just saw, I turned to Serena in order for Pikachu to take a look. It was a little difficult to see because of the blue sky, but it was still viewable. There was definitely a space station orbiting our world; which was blowing up to bits. An suspicious looking station that looked like a human face. Huge round looking eyes were staring down at us as the station had a broken smile. It even had a long mustache across its egg shaped face.

"Chaa…" My buddy sighed in relief.

"Let me have a look!" Serena demanded.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I was about to join the group, when I began to feel the strange energy once again. Except this time, the energy felt stronger than before. Overwhelming me with its power, I turned around towards the lake, only to find myself getting blinded by the green light coming to me. As it swam its way towards land, I knew Greninja had done it.

"Uh, guys?!" I alerted my friends.

The light then jumped out of the lake with Ash's water pokemon, stunning my soul. In his hands, was the source of the green light.

"HOLY XERNEAS!" I screamed.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**Would you guys mind if a Chao is added to the story? Like my other Sonic/Pokemon story, I want to add a Chao companion for Bonnie.**


	4. Chapter 3: Discoveries and Arrivals

**I hope you're all having a great summer!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena's POV

"Whoa!"

During our journey through the Kalos region I had seen some pretty interesting things, but what I was seeing through Clemont's telescope was out of this world. Orbiting around our planet was exactly as the Gym Leader identified, a space station. An exploding space station with a strange face on it that was getting torn apart. Pieces of debris were being scattered all over the depths of space as some were entering the atmosphere, nearly raining towards us.

"HOLY XERNEAS!" I heard Bonnie cried.

"Oh my Arceus!" Ash gasped.

"Pika?!" Pikachu reacted.

At first, I assumed that Ash and Bonnie were thinking that some of the debris were heading straight towards us. There were definitely some coming down near our location, but from what I saw, there seemed to be only three chunks falling from space. Two of them descending like tiny meteors and the third one moving irregularly from behind.

"Are you guys alright?" I called out to my friends.

I thought my friends were just admiring the destruction until I saw a strange glow glaring the telescopes lens.

"And why am I seeing a green light?" I asked.

I looked away from the telescope and found my answer. My vision quickly got blinded by a n intense green light as I could barely see the reactions of my friends. Even Clemont became speechless by the sudden discovery.

"What in the world?" I gasped, shielding my eyes with my hand.

"Bonnie, where did you find that?!" Clemont asked curiously.

Overwhelmed by the shining light, I slowly approached the Gym Leader's little sister who was holding the beacon. In her tiny hands, she held a large green diamond that was the size of Pikachu, hypnotizing all of us with its beauty.

"I saw it shining in the water. So, I told Ash to send Greninja to check it out." Bonnie awoke.

"And we were happy to help!" Ash implied.

"Thanks Greninja!" Clemont's sister turned towards the frog pokemon.

"Yeah, thank you!" Ash replied.

The dark blue water pokemon simply rubbed the back of his head with a smile. Although it was Greninja who scooped the treasure out of the pond, I felt that Bonnie deserved some of the gratitude too. After all, it was her who spotted the diamond in the water while we were watching the space station blowing up.

"I think we should congratulate Bonnie too since she did found it.' I complimented.

"Oh, you guys don't have to!" Bonnie smiled cutely.

"To tell you the truth, I somehow sensed it." She confessed.

"Sensed it?" We all repeated in confusion.

* * *

Ash's POV

It sounded pretty strange coming from Bonnie. How could a child detect a shining diamond? We were then given a weird explanation on what happened while we were distracted. According to Clemont's sister, she sensed the diamond calling to her. Or in clarification, she felt some strange energy from it. The story seemed weird, but somehow I slowly started to believe every word Bonnie was saying. Upon staring at the shining jewel, I began to realized that we didn't find just any generic treasure.

"It sounds like you found a Mega Stone, Bonnie." Clemont figured.

"A Mega Stone?" Serena and I blinked towards our friend.

The possibility of our discovery being a Mega Stone seemed very likely. It had the size to be one, but its mysterious aura I was sensing made me uncertain. We've learned that Mega Stones held the ability for a handful of pokemon to mega evolve, but why would one call to a little girl like Bonnie? She would need to have a strong bond towards a pokemon capable of mega evolving; which she technically doesn't own. Unless her brother's Dedenne counted, the diamond seemed unlikely to be a Mega Stone.

"It looks a little too big to be one." Serena mentioned.

"Perhaps we should bring it to Prof. Sycamore and see what he thinks what it is." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Clemont agreed.

"Or we could sell it at a jewelry store and…"

"BONNIE!" We all shouted.

"I'm just kidding!" Bonnie laughed.

"We're hoping you are." I responded.

"Let's just show it to Sycamore first, Bonnie." Clemont repeated.

"And if it's not a Mega Stone, then you and I will sell it." Serena replied.

"OK!" The little girl nodded.

And with that, I returned Greninja back into his pokeball, and began preparations to leave. Unfortunately, we had to clean up the mess from the chaotic weather, but it was quick. With Bonnie offering to carry the diamond, we began our long walk back to Lumiose City. The city where my Kalos journey began and where it was going to end..

* * *

**Meanwhile Hundreds of Miles Away**

Normal POV

***CRASH!***

The ground shook to the rough landing to one of Dr. Eggman's escape pods, sending the blue hedgehog back to the peaceful plains. Pain consumed his entire body as his head was buried within a dirty hole, slowly recovering from the crash.

"Ugh."

With his head stuck in the dirt, he pushed his hands against the ground and used his back in order to free himself. Each tug he did became easier to budge more until he was strong enough to pop out. Overwhelmed by the sudden unbalance, he felt the warm sun shining down on him as he regained his footing.

"Pfft! Pfft!"

"Not the best of landings, but at least I made it in one piece." Sonic said, wiping the dirt off of his face.

He then opened his eyes and got a good glance at his surroundings. Everything he saw was exactly what he envisioned. The weather was mostly sunny with some cirrus clouds passing by. A grassy meadow was Sonic's crash site with flowers were gently swaying around him. With Eggman's base getting obliterated in space, the hedgehog knew that his mission was complete.

"Peaceful planet? Check!" Sonic reported to himself, re-examining the meadow.

"Death Egg's destruction? Check!"

"A space dragon fighting Metal Sonic? Hey, I'll take it!"

The only objective left was to find the two tailed fox's crash site. Whether he already landed or was about to, Sonic knew that his friend wasn't too far away. The two escape pods were both sent along the same path, but were destined to land near each other. Unfortunately, Tail's destination seemed far away as Sonic spotted his friend's escape pod descending to a distant location.

"All that's left is to get to Tails."

Upon seeing his friend heading down to solid ground, the blue hedgehog started stretching his legs. Blood began to rush through his skinny legs once again as he knew that he had a long jog ahead of him. A long and peaceful jog to his friend without any robots or their creator pestering him.

"Hang in there, Tails!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. For those who play Super Smash Bros., you are going to enjoy an upcoming chapter that I already have planned to write.**


End file.
